Unlocked Heart
by kyoko sato
Summary: There's always something between the two. And I couldn't help myself to realize about that. Because... Who can unlocked Kamiya-san's heart beside him?
1. Chapter 1

UNLOCKED HEART

Disclaimer : I do not own these character. It's just a fiction.

Note : This is based on DRRR! seiyuu (voice-actor) live event called DRRLOVERS in Nagoya. If you haven't watched that it'll be fine. This story can stand alone. But if you want to watch the event then this is a link for you guys playlist?list=PL122B944E5432982F&spfreload=10 3 And it's a YAOI (MALE x MALE) fanfiction so please read at your own risk. This is written in Hanazawa Kana POV and Kamiya Hiroshi POV.

Chapter 1

HANAZAWA KANNA POV

It was all begin in an event.

"Okay, the next favourite sentence is…'if you can marry me, it'll be great' Who have chosen this?" Totsuyuki asked. We are on this anime seiyuu (voice actor) live event, and this time we were on a segment when we choose a favorite line in the anime.

I wonder who choose that line.

"I choose this one," Ono-san rise his left hand.

"Uwaaah!"

"This one is really romantic sentence, isn't it?"

I heard the audience screaming with joy, meaning that Ono-san's chosen sentence was so sweet. It was indeed a sweet sentence. Especially when you say it to the person you like. And then I saw Kamiya-san who sat beside Ono-san move slightly in his chair. He bite his lips while restraining himself to smile.

"Eh..why are you making that face?" Ono-san said to Kamiya-san.

"Ah..no, don't mind me. Please continue," Kamiya-san said while looking away from Ono-san.

Eh…Is that mean? I think I get the hang of this. As I suspected something had happened between these two. Toshiyuki suddenly blurted, "Eh? Has something happened?" As expected from Toshiyuki. He always can be so pure that his thought always voiced first before thinking.

"I'll explain this later," Kamiya-san said, sounding like avoiding this talk. While Ono-san only laugh.

"It's voiced by Fukuyama. With his soothing voice and slightly pervert. It's unbearable," Ono-san said.

"It feels gross, Ono-san," Miyuki, one of the seiyuu said that to Ono-san.

"Hahahaha, you said that well. That's what I'm thinking all these time," Kamiya-san replied to Miyuki.

"Hahahaha, yosh…yosh!" Ono-san was laughing while palming his hand like a yes gesture.

"So…that was the meaning of that face earlier?" He continued. Asking if the face that Kamiya-san had shown earlier meaning that he was grossed out.

"…" Kamiya-san didn't answer his question.

"If that the case…then say it now to me, not later" Ono-san said. His voice sounded calm, but I never heard him sounded this intimidating before. As I expected, Kamiya-san suddenly stayed still and closed his mouth. He faced Ono-san for a moment like hinting something and then turned his face to the MC. And then Ono-san who got the signal suddenly said to the MC "Please continue to next segment"

I know that was the sign when Kamiya-san don't want to be asked further.

The event continued with Mamo-chan and Miyuki acting like a lovey-dovey couple and then we had a quiz where we sat on a desk and the stage had turned into a classroom. It was nice. With everyone laughing and having fun. The awkward moment that had created earlier has passed. It was a blessing. Eventhough I really like Kamiya-san because of his cute personality and professionalism at work, I feel like those two had a relationship that I didn't know. It was sad for me but it's like I couldn't help myself because…

Who can love him like Ono-san does?

The event had ended successfully. I went to my locker room to pack my things along with Miyuki-san. I didn't bring much because I left my things at hotel. We slept in a hotel because the event organizer had facilitated us. They were so kind to provide us to stay at the hotel because the train had stopped at this hour.

Me and the other seiyuus along with the staff went to the hotel with bus. It was close, it took around 15 minutes to get there. I greet everyone and said my thanks before going to my room. The room is big. I sat down on the bed and bounced on it. So fluffy. I wondered what the other room looks like. I roomed with Miyuki in room 771, Ono-san and Kamiya-san in room 772, Mamo-chan and Toshiyuki in room 769, while Nakamura-san and Yuki-kun in room 770. Ah, I envy Kamiya-san who got a room that faced the town scenery. It must be beautiful.

As I thought of Kamiya-san, suddenly I remembered something that I had forgotten. I had asked Toshiyuki to bring my gifts from the fan earlier because his bag was bigger than mine. I wanted to see it. I couldn't wait to know what was inside the gifts that fans brought to us. After that, I said to Miyuki that I'm going to see Toshiyuki for a moment and then left the room.

When I left my room I saw a big windows beside Kamiya-san and Ono-san's room. I didn't realize it earlier because I was tired. I walked to the windows. Forgetting that I had to go to Toshiyuki's room. It was beautiful indeed, with the night town scenery sparkling in front of me. I was too absorbed in it when I heard something from my left side. It's Kamiya-san's voice. I turned my head and noticing that the door was slightly opened.

There, I saw something that I'm not supposed to see.

KAMIYA HIROSHI POV

I was glad that the event had ended well. Despite Ono-kun's intimidating voice earlier I thought the event will not gone that smoothly. Here we were, stuck in a room with just the two of us. I ended up rooming with Ono-kun again. From the end of the event till now, he didn't utter a single word to me. It seemed that he still mad at me.

"Ono-kun…"

"…." Again. The silent treatment. It was better if Ono-kun start to yell at me. But he knew better. If he did that to me, I will become mad and ran from this room.

"Ono-kun, I'm sorry" I said while clutching on his shirt. I laid my head on his back and finally he stopped his track to enter the room further. I couldn't bear this silent Ono-kun. I hoped that he just shout out to me saying whatever crap that he kept inside his heart. But Ono-kun knows better than to did that to me. Because then I will cry and run from the room.

"What is it Kamiya-san?"

"I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"I know Kamiya-san, it's okay."

"You don't."

"I'm just a little sad that…"

"It's embarrassing you know…saying those line in front of everyone. Have you had no shame?"

"What is so embarrassing about it?"

"Those…it is the line that you said when you…when you propose to me. Baka!" I punch his back and heading toward the door. Ono-kun is always such a tease. He always managed to make me say anything he wanted. It was too embarrassing that my face had turned red. If I stayed in this room I didn't know what will happen to myself.

I continued walking and opened the door. It had opened a little when suddenly Ono-kun turned me around and kissed me.

"Ono…kun…mmmph"

"Hm…what is it Kamiya-san?"

"No…Ono-kun…" I felt his hand rubbing my back. Then slowly his hand travel inside my shirt. Touching my skin while the other hand move downward to touch my hips.

"Say it, Kamiya-san," he said.

"No…ummh…"

He pushed me against the wall and grind our hips. I hold my moan as Ono-kun's hand slipped through my jeans to touch the crease of my ass. It felt too good. The electricity ran through my veins. No…I couldn't. I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to call his name. It was as if I'm going to be swept by him when I said his name. No…I didn't want to.

"Don't…want," I said with my trembling voice.

"Say my name…Hiroshi" Ono-kun's voice changed to that deep throaty voice. It's unfair. I could cum with that voice alone. He always use that voice whenever I wouldn't succumb to him. I really hated this part about him. I hated it. I hated it. He knew that I hadn't fallen to him and then he bit my ear and said it again, "Hiroshi…"

"Da…Daisuke! Ahh…"

That's the only thing that I remembered that night. I couldn't think. The feeling of Ono-kun's touch was making me numb. It was as if I had forgotten about anything. I had forgotten that we had a fight before. I had forgotten that we are on the hotel room next to the girls, not in my apartment nor Ono-kun's. And the most of all, I had forgotten that the door was slightly opened.

Letting anyone passed by saw through what we were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

UNLOCKED HEART

Disclaimer : I do not own these character. It's just a fiction.

Note : This is based on DRRR! seiyuu (voice-actor) live event called DRRLOVERS in Nagoya. If you haven't watched that it'll be fine. This story can stand alone. But if you want to watch the event then this is a link for you guys playlist?list=PL122B944E5432982F&spfreload=10 3 And it's a YAOI (MALE x MALE) fanfiction so please read at your own risk. This is written in Normal POV.

Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

It was a beautiful night at Nagoya when Nakamura Yuiichi finished talkking with the staff outside the hotel. He sat on the bench near the hotel's pool. Watching the night sky while holding his new script for the season two of the anime. He didn't feel like want to sleep at his room yet, knowing that Yuki-kun might asked him to play some games or talking about his dearest Shimono-kun instead of sleeping. But he was tired. The event had drowned his energy.

"Well, I think I should get some rest" He said, standing from where he sat and brought his script. He passed some staff when going to his room and greeted them. He entered the lift and pressed number seven on it. He wait for a moment and then the door opened, showing the seventh floor of the hotel. He walked in the corridor and then turn left to see Hanazawa Kanna standing in front of the big windows separating the left room and the right room.

"Hanazawa-san" He greeted her. But he didn't get any answer. He thought that she was feeling sick and tired from the event. So, he touched her shoulder and turned her to face him, backing the windows.

"Hanazawa-san, are you okay? Hanaza…" He saw tears streamed down her cheeks. And then her pupil dilated like shocked to see him. 'Oi, oi, what had happened?' He thought.

"Nakamura…san…"

"What happened? Hm…are you felling unwell?"

"….." She shook her head telling me no.

"If you're feeling unwell just tell me. I'll bring some medicine for you"

"Ah, no thank you Nakamura-san. I'm…okay. It's just…"

"Hm…just what? Tell me…if something happened to…"

Right then I heard something. Someone's hard breathing and a shifting sound. 'It sounded like a couple was having sex at the moment. But why it sounded so clear?' Nakamura thought. And then he turned his head to face his left slowly. Surprised to see an unlocked door. It wasn't opened fully, just halfway though. For a moment he had forgotten who was sleeping in that room. And then he realized who it was before a moan was heard.

"Ahh…"

"Those bastard…!" He knew that voiced too well. He reached the door knob and closed the door slowly. Afraid to shocked Hanazawa-san further. 'What were they doing? It's a fucking hotel room and their door is opened. For god's sake!' He didn't get what the two were thinking at the moment. What if someone saw them? And then he saw Hanazawa who stood in front of him. Body stiffened.

"Don't tell me…you see that?"

"Ah, no! It's not like that. Really! Ah, Nakamura-san…I have to go back to my room. Good night." She said that with such a panicked voice and then walked away. But Nakamura hold her hand, stopping her from going to her room.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He said, watching Hanazawa's expression. But she didn't want to face him. Not after everything that had happened.

"I don't think there's much to talk, Nakamura-san." She replied, voice cold. She didn't to talk about it. But actually she really needed someone that could hear what she was feeling at the moment. The tears was starting to come out again. Urging her to hold onto someone and crying out her broken heart.

"No, we should talk. I insist," Nakamura said. He didn't want Hanazawa get the wrong idea and talked to other about what she had watched. And most of all, he didn't want his beloved friend like sister crying all night because his crush had chosen someone else instead of her.

"…Okay," hearing Nakamura persistence, she nodded to that and followed him to the pool.

"Here," Nakamura gave a cup of hot chocolate to Hanazawa.

"Thank you," she said. Accepting the cup. She wanted to said to him that he didn't have to buy her this. But now she didn't feel like talking and she needed to drink something to sooth her heart.

Nakamura sat beside her, sipping his coffee. He was back at this place and now he couldn't get his sleep because he had to explain something to Hanazawa. Not that he mind spending his time with this cute little being.

"Now…where should I start?" He said to himself. Confused to choose the nice words to said.

"….Are those two have been dating for long?" Hanazawa said, out of sudden. And it surprised Nakamura for a moment. Yet, he was glad that Hanazawa asked first, meaning that she was ready to accept whatever answer from him.

"…Yes, for 3 years to be exact. You found out about that?"

"No, it's just…it's just Ono-san is too obvious. Sometimes he will watch Kamiya-san with this solemn and longing face. I didn't know it at first when we worked at this anime. But then I realized that it's not only Ono-san, but Kamiya-san too. Those two is close, isn't it? But…I brushed it off, thinking that it was just a friends thing." Hanazawa said, the matter of fact. Nakamura just listened to her story knowing that all of that is true since he had worked with them for a long time.

"That's true though. I didn't realize at first too. But after hearing their blabbering about each other to me, I knew that they are dating," He said. Watching Hanazawa's face.

"Are they telling you that?"

"A little time after I figured it out, yes they did." Nakamura remembered that night when he spent his afternoon with the couple at a restaurant along with Sugita-kun. It was full of fight and laughter. Ono said the truth to both of them, and then Kamiya mad at him because he didn't want anyone found out about them. But finally he let it go knowing that Nakamura and Sugita are his best friends.

"But…after knowing this, are you going to tell anyone?" He continued, remembering that he had to ask this because it was important to Kamiya and Ono.

"Of course no. Afterall I couldn't tell this things around like a joke right? I don't want both of them dissapointed at me when everyone find out," Hanazawa said with a sad face. She was truly mean what she had said.

"I thought it's supposed to be you who disappointed at them at this moment," Nakamura said.

"I know…with me loving Kamiya-san and then have my heart broke because of what I saw earlier. I should have disappointed at them but I couldn't. I couldn't let myself to hate him or Ono-san," she said that while looking at the sky. And then she continued her lines while smiling to me, "Afterall, who can unlocked that freezing heart like Ono-san does?"

Hearing her words Nakamura couldn't help but agree to her. Kamiya's heart is locked too tightly and Ono-kun was a persistence guy who will only love Kamiya to this extent.

"I think…you're right," Nakamura said while wrapping his hand around Hanazawa's shoulder. The tears that had dried came out again as she hold onto Nakamura. Crying over her fate.

Author's Note :

Hi, everyone…I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of angst. And here I will explain somethings.

"Why Nakamura?" It's because Nakamura is a close friend of Hanazawa Kanna and our main pairing. It's shown in this video of DRRR event at later year called デュラララ 光が丘イベント. It doesn't have subtitle though. And I'm sorry if you don't like these two being that close.

"Why Sugita?" Hm…because there's rumor about Nakamura and Sugita(?) Tehee \\\ , 6

I think this will only last for 3 chapters. Yes! The last one will include a SMUT scene. YAYY! So, if you want me to continue or if you like this story then please give kudos and leave a comment below. I will appreciate it much ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

UNLOCKED HEART

Disclaimer : I do not own these character. It's just a fiction.

Note : This is based on DRRR! seiyuu (voice-actor) live event called DRRLOVERS in Nagoya. If you haven't watched that it'll be fine. This story can stand alone. But if you want to watch the event then this is a link for you guys playlist?list=PL122B944E5432982F&spfreload=10 3 And it's a YAOI (MALE x MALE) fanfiction so please read at your own risk. This is written in Kamiya Hiroshi POV and Normal POV.

Chapter 3

KAMIYA HIROSHI POV

It was 7.30 AM when I got up from my slumber. It was still too early for me to get up because of the late night event but we had to pack our things and get ready to leave the hotel at 10.00 AM. I was tired, not only because of the event but also from what we had done yesterday. I blushed from remembering something that embarrassing. Of course it was all Ono-kun's fault. And here he was sleeping peacefully beside me. The sunlight shone brightly against his figure. From the first time we met until now I always thought that he had such a handsome face.

"Ono-kun, get up." I wake Ono-kun with shaking his arm slightly. Though I still wanted to watch his sleeping face, we didn't have much time left.

"Hm…" He flinched a little but still deep in his slumber. He was so cute like this. His face looks like an angel when he didn't talk like an idiot he is. But still, God sure is unfair.

"Ono-kun, if you don't wake up then I won't let you touch me ever again" I threatened him. Because I didn't have the energy to kick him like the usual, my ass still hurt. Damn, Ono-kun. I should considering my threat to become true.

"!" He finally opened his eyes, surprised at what I had said. I knew that it sounded like a nightmare to him. Because I knew that he loves me too much that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. With a sleepy face he whined "It's cruel, Kamiya-san…"

"Get up or I might granted not letting you to touch me," I said while turning the light off on my right. Backing Ono-kun for a moment.

"Kamiya-san," he called to me. And I turned to face him. There I saw Ono-kun still laying in his side with one hand supporting his head. Hair sticking out everywhere, unorganized. His eyes shaded because of his sleepiness and then he smiled to me and said "Ohayou."

Shit. Time be damned. Ono-kun is way too cool right now. And without realizing I found my hands tangling in Ono-kun's neck and I closed his lips with mine. He kissed me back, our mouths messing out naturally, tongues battling, breaths overlapping. I couldn't care for anything except Ono-kun right now.

Slowly, Ono-kun's finger make his way to thread through my hair. Making our kiss harder. His knee slides forward to slip between my thighs and his other hand guiding my hips to sit on his lap. We grinds our hips, the feeling's too good that I have to break away our kiss. A counter buck sent a fire through me as Ono-kun grinds again, pressing his own erection against mine. I gasp and then Ono-kun's places a suckled kiss to my neck quickly.

Ono-kun kissed wetly all across my jaw, along my neck, below and behing my ear. He suckled the lobe softly, his teeth nip a bit and it made me cries. I wanted more of his touch, I wanted Ono-kun to dominate me, it wasn't enough. As if hearing my thoughts he flipped our position, I laid on my back and Ono-kun is hovering above me. Eyes filled with lust and need.

He picked the lube inside the drawer beside him and poured the liquid on his fingers. His hand moved to the crease of my ass. Slowly he inserted one of his finger inside me, probing my inside. I moan, it felt great but I needed more. Ono-kun seemed like he couldn't hold on much longer so he added the second finger and the third finger inside me, making me squirm and gasp for the sudden act. The fingers within me spread and push harder, faster, deeper. As Ono-kun pulled my legs up, his fingers grazed my prostate and making me gasps and moans, "Ono-kun…," I whispered needily. I thrusted back against Ono-kun's hand, feeling that my cock leaking with so much pre-cum.

"Daisuke. Please," I gasped, louder this time, and the thrusting slows.

"What do you want, Hiroshi?" Ono-kun asked huskily. He leaned closer to me, but our lips didn't touch. My body was shaking now, and so was Ono-kun. I made the final movement, sealing our lips together, but not before whispering, "Fuck me."

NORMAL POV

Ono listened to Kamiya's request, sliding his naked form along Kamiya's and sighing at the touch. It felt hot and wonderful. He opened again the cap of the lube and a healthy amount of slick liquid was poured onto the head of his dick. Ono hissed and jerks at the sensation against his own hand. The pleasure was almost maddening and he had to slow down or be forced to blow his load early.

Ono filled Kamiya's mouth with muffled noises as their tongues slide passionately, almost without rhythm. The fingers within him thrust harder than ever, making him buck and tense against the welcome intrusion. And then Ono's fingers left Kamiya's inside completely. Kamiya felt empty and the air feels cool against his naked skin, damp with sweat.

Unknowingly, Kamiya squirmed in anticipation. Ono only took a moment to return to him, but it felt like forever. Their eyes met and Kamiya watched hungrily as Ono picked up a condom. His eyes fell to the square package held between two fingers and he shivered in want when Ono rips the plastic open with his teeth. Kamiya's fingers wrapped around his own neglected length and he jerked himself off to the sight; Ono kneeling, naked, sweating, condom between his teeth…It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

Ono slides forward on his knees and Kamiya pressed his feet flat against the mattress, pushing himself higher. A new heat pressed against his stretched entrance, but he forced himself to still. He can feel one of Ono's hands holding his thigh shakily while he pushed inwards. It's slow, as Kamiya is filled with every last hot inch of groan inducing hardness. And he is unable to stop from moaning with each inch gained.

His feet rose from the mattress, seeking more. He was squirming, staring up at Ono's face, whose eyes are closed in concentration. Kamiya hooked his feet around Ono's lower back, gritting his teeth. Then, in one quick motion, he pressed back, using his new position to aid him. Ono's cock sheathed completely within him and it stings more than a little, but Kamiya also breathes out a sigh of relief, mixed with a conjoint moan.

"Hiroshi…you're so tight..." Ono said against his lips. "So hot…" He followed up, and Kamiya wondered if Ono's heart is just as full as his own. But he already knew that Ono's heart is always full of him even before he realized it. They are connected completely.

Kamiya isn't able to murmur his thoughts as Ono meshed their lips together. The intensity is instantaneous, growing as their tongues glide together. Ono pulled back, his length sliding out of Kamiya's tightness and they both hiss. He returned with full force and the smaller man's head hits the headboard. A hand moves up to weave through his hair, cradling lovingly.

Ono didn't slow as his hand took the brunt of his thrusts, pressing harshly against the headboard with each movement. Kamiya couldn't do nothing but hold on, placing desperate kisses along any part of skin he can reach. He moaned loudly now, taken over by complete pleasure. It wasn't often that he wass fucked like this, in this position.

The husked murmurs against his ear and the way his lover groans deeply compels his hips to move jerkily against the welcomed assault. The feel of Ono against him, inside of him, surrounding everywhere is overwhelming and the way that his hard muscles create friction against Kamiya's leaking prick is almost too much to bear.

They shouldn't be doing this. Not so much. Not right now, not this intense. Kamiya knew that time is ticking fast and they wouldn't realize it. But nothing seemed more right than the feelings of Ono-kun inside of him. Rocking his hips faster and making him moan shamelessly wanting for more, harder.

"More…" He said to Ono. He obliged and started thrusting harder, stabbing right to Kamiya's prostate and making a mess of him. He never thought that He will become like this. It felt like yesterday when He had said that He actually didn't like to be coupled with Ono in real life and felt that Ono-kun's stare at him was gross. But here he was engaged with him and became submissive against his touch.

"Hiroshi.." His hoarse voice sending shiver through his spine. Kamiya felt Ono grow bigger inside of me. It felt so good. He can felt it spiking, his sac tightening with each new wave of pleasure as his prostate was plundered almost mercilessly. Ono held him tight and moaned against his shoulder.

Kamiya's body arched, his cock trapped between them. Heels dug into the small of Ono's back, pressing him in even closer. His own voice cries loudly, but he sounds detached, like it wasn't him. His muscles tensed, his inner walls spasm, his cock shuddered, Kamiya scratched at Ono's back unendingly and a strained moan slips free, loud and unhindered.

His hot seed spilled between them, slicking their skin stickily, and Ono faltered a moment. Kamiya's head lolled back limply, but he can felt the hot dick inside of him more than ever. His inner walls twitched around the heavy length and he is so sensitive that it is just about hurting. Still, he manages to get out, "Dai…suke…"

"Fuck." He whispered, looking down at Kamiya's cum stained stomach and already hard erection. It's long and supple, pink and moist. Ono wisheed that he could wrap his lips around it and devour Kamiya completely, but that would mean leaving this maddening warmth and he just couldn't do that.

He was close, though, too close for his liking. This was the most intense coupling that they have ever had and it's starting to take its toll on his overly aroused body. Kamiya looked like a dream. No, better than a dream.

Ono wasn't sure how much longer he can hold out. He was certain of one thing, though, he wanted to see Kamiya cum again, to watch his euphoric expression, hear the hoarse cry and see the evidence spurting lewdly before him.

"Hiroshi." Ono gasped, meeting his half lidded gaze as he continued to thrust in earnest. It was becoming too hard to hold Kamiya's thighs and he allowed the smaller man to hook his feet against the small of his back. The warmth of extra skin spurred him on even more as he felt Kamiya's feet jostle against him with each movement. He was going too fast for his lover to reciprocate properly, but Ono didn't mind. He loved seeing Kamiya like this.

"I'm close." He continued. "Ah~" fell from his mouth and he saw Kamiya bite his lip. It wasn't enough to stifle the loud moan as Ono wrapped his fist around the leaking hardness that had been bouncing teasingly for way too long.

"Me too." Kamiya gritted. "Gah~" It seemed like he had more to say but Ono didn't wait. He pushed into the tight warmth erratically, again and again, pumping Kamiya's cock with jerky mistimed movements all the while.

"Again?" Ono chuckled. Watching Kamiya blushed and turning his head to his left. Ashamed to face Ono right now. A cuss left his mouth and Ono can felt it building, the tension within, tightening his sac and sending warning waves through his form. His face contorted and he growled loudly, something unintelligible that makes Kamiya moan. "Yes!"

His hand gripped tighter, jerking the hot length twice more. It swelled in his grasp, pulsing as Kamiya's inner walls clamped harshly over his own cock like a vice. Still, Ono manages to move, watching greedily as a sticky warmth coated his fingers and Kamiya's abdomen.

It was too much and the spasms around his dick takes him there as he spilled himself with a cry; a cuss and an I love you leaving his lips as he tensed completely, jerking with the telltale signs of orgasm. Small noises fall from Kamiya's swollen lips as his lids fluttered between open and closed. His body relaxed and his legs fell to the bed as he lets out a satisfied sigh. Ono breathed heavily, just as his lover did, and he forced himself to stay upright. His head may be spinning but he needs to clean up first.

With that in mind, the man pushed back with a sensitive shudder. Kamiya's body released his waning erection and they both breathe a sigh of relief.

The exhausted man crawled closer to Kamiya, resting his head on the pillow next to him. His arm draped over the smaller man's chest. "Hiroshi." He said after a moment's silence.

"Hm?" His lover replied.

"I love you." Ono said, snuggling his head closer. He pressed a kiss against Kamiya's cheek before Kamiya tilted to the side, their lips meeting chastely.

Kamiya who realized that they had to start packing, intended to get out from the bed to pick up fresh clothes from his bag and bath. But his feet wobbled a bit when he tried to stand and his vision still a little haze from the intense sex. "Kamiya-san, just stay still and let me help you," Ono-kun realizing his condition offered his help. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to prepare the bath. After setting up the right heat, he went back and picked Kamiya up in bridal style and laid him in the bath up. Now Kamiya felt so blessed to have someone like Ono that so considerate of him.

They bath together and Kamiya letting Ono did all the work. After cleaning Kamiya's body, he let himself sat beside the tub sliding his hand through Kamiya's hair and patting his head with love. And then suddenly Ono said something, "Remember who said that he won't let me touch him?"

"!" The sudden realization hit Kamiya. He picked up the soap bottle beside him and throw it at Ono-kun's direction. Hard. He didn't care if it will ruin Ono's handsome face. Served him right. But the latter just laughed it over and said "Kamiya-san sure is cute~" And then he kissed Kamiya's forehead like a kid on his care.

"Baka…" Kamiya whispered to himself while blushing madly.

NORMAL POV

"Ohayou, Nakamura-san" Ono said when he met Nakamura on the hotel dining room. Kamiya just nod to Nakamura meaning to say good morning but too exhausted to let out anything slipped through his mouth. While Nakamura just gave a short reply to both of them.

Nakamura was sitting with Hanazawa. They seemed to talk about something serious when they stepped into the area. Kamiya felt that they shouldn't bother the two and sat in other place. But Hanazawa suddenly stopped her talking and start to greet Kamiya and Ono "Ohayou gozaimasu. Ah, please sit down here. It's okay."

They started talking about their next schedule and stuff. It was like the usual. It was when Hanazawa mentioned about the pool in the hotel when she saw it last night and how they missed out the chance to try it because they didn't have much time, the air around them seemed to tense a bit, especially from Nakamura. And Ono who always know how to read the situation said, "Are we not interrupting your talk later?"

"Oi, Nakamura. Are you alright?" Kamiya said with a worried face. It was unusual to see Nakamura becoming quiet out of sudden.

Nakamura just glanced at Hanazawa, they exchanged glance for a bit and then she suddenly sighed. Her expression changed into a troubled one. "e, eto…Ono-san, Kamiya-san, I actually want to say something."

"Hm? What is it ?" Kamiya asked curiously. Waiting for his beloved kouhai to utter anything that had been bothering her.

"I love Kamiya-san" Hanazawa said. No tremble in her voice. She felt so much relief after saying it to Kamiya. She had known that this matter should be settled down or she couldn't move forward. She had prepared her heart last night, discussing it over with Nakamura. It's now or never, she thought.

"….." Kamiya who heard the sudden confession stopped his eating. Face blank. He never thought that his cute partner will confess to him. It wasn't like he didn't like her, but it wasn't love. More like a feeling of gratitude toward a best friend. And afterall he had Ono right now. And it troubled him to say that he already have someone precious to him right now to her, someone who would never let go of his arm, someone who would cherish his life. It would be unfair to Hanazawa.

Hanazawa who saw Kamiya's face understand the answer right out. Although she was sad, she didn't show it to Kamiya. She didn't want her senpai to worry about her. She had thought that this will happen, she was prepared. And then she continued without waiting Kamiya's reply, "But, I have known that you two are dating"

The air becoming tenser once again. They fell silent. Kamiya felt terrible, he didn't had the courage to face Hanazawa right now. He felt sorry for her but he couldn't utter a single word. And then he started directing his eyes to meet Ono. Silently asking for what best to do. Ono glanced back to Kamiya and then he directed his eyes to meet Hanazawa's.

"Hanazawa-san, I don't know where you get that information but…" Ono stopped for a while. Sighing to himself, he didn't mean to utter such a harsh sentence, "I won't feel sorry because I do love Kamiya-san, so I can't give him to anyone"

There. Hanazawa blinked, she never thought that the always cheerful Ono-san would say something this serious especially about a certain someone. She felt defeated. But Kamiya didn't say anything to oppose what Ono had said. So, it was true after all.

"It's alright Ono-san, I won't steal Kamiya-san. And I won't let this secret out. You don't have to worry" She smiled to Ono. Trying to reassure him that she really meant the word.

"But…why you need to say this in front of me too? If you know that we're dating and all" Ono asked her. Curious of what inside the cutie head.

"I just want to say this in front of Ono-san because it's a punishment of what I saw yesterday night," She teased him. Ono and Kamiya didn't get what she was talking about until she said her next sentence, "Who let his kouhai see that erotic act? Ecchi~" She giggled while a blush starting to crept alongside her cheeks.

"Eh?"

"EHH?!"

And then Ono-san and Kamiya-san quarreled again because of last night mistake. She told them not to forget to lock the door, and Nakamura who kept silent all these time finally hit them with his script and scolded them. Hanazawa laughed over that. And when she saw those smile appear in Kamiya's face she felt a blessing washed over her. The smile really suited him better. Now she knew that those smile and heart had fully taken by Ono-san. She couldn't help but wish for happiness to them.

Author's Note :

Hello, everyone! Glad to see you again X'D

Finally, this story has ended successfully. I had faced writer's block for days because of the smut scene. Well this one is kind of a long chapter. Yeah~ blame the smut scene. (it took me 6 hours to write the smut scene) Because I love it to be long #pervy_me

Gosh, I always wanted to write one, but it's really hard, and after seeing your comments finally I have the courage to finish this one. /

I'm sorry if it's not that smutty. It's my first time writing yaoi fanfic and a smutty one. And English is not my first language. It's difficult to write what is floating inside my mind. That's what I think. So…How is it ? Is it good? Or bad? Please comment and give kudos If you like. It'll make my day!

# Actually I want to write the sequel since I have summer holidays. Yayy, for 3 months !

# I want to draw ONKM posters too~ ^-^


End file.
